Voilà pourquoi
by xGothicAngel
Summary: Voici quelques raisons pourquoi nous les garçons, nous aimons les filles ... Un petit truc tout mimi fait pour ma meilleure amie l'été dernier ;) Dean/OC
1. Prologue

Bref, me revoilà avec un petit délire :D ...enfin pas vraiment. C'était plutôt un petit cadeau pour ma meilleure amie qui est foldingue et encore le mot est faible, de Dean ;) Et vu que quand on rajoute nos persos dans nos fic, elle, c'est Cynthia bah voilà ...

* * *

Alors, pour vite expliquer, vous avez déjà du tous avoir vu ce texte une fois dans votre vie (moi la première fois, c'était sous forme de chaîne MSN ^^) ;

_**Voici quelques raisons pourquoi nous les garçons, nous aimons les filles:**_

**- Elles sentent toujours bon, même si ce n'est que du shampooing.**

**- Leur tête trouve toujours leur place sur notre épaule.**  
**- Elles ont un air de bébé lorsqu'elles dorment.**  
**- Elles sont à l'aise lorsqu'elles dorment dans nos bras.**  
**- La façon qu'elles embrassent fait que tout va bien dans le monde.**  
**- Elles sont adorables lorsqu'elles mangent.**  
**- Elles prennent beaucoup de temps à se préparer, mais à la fin on voit que ça valait la peine.**  
**- Parce qu'elles ont toujours froid même s'il fait 30° dehors (pour qu'on les prenne dans nos bras).**  
**- La manière qu'elles ont de toujours bien porter leurs vêtements...et les nôtres.**  
**- Parce qu'elles ont toujours le dernier mot.**  
**- Leur main trouve toujours la nôtre.**  
**- Lorsqu'elles sourient.**  
**- Lorsqu'elles sont jalouses et nous questionnent sur tout.**  
**- Lorsqu'elles ne nous qui quittent pas du regard en soirée, de peur qu'une autre soit trop près de nous...**  
**- Comme on se sent lorsqu'on voit son numéro sur le portable.**  
**-Lorsqu'elles disent "tu m'énerves, j'en ai marre!" et qu'une heure plus tard on sait que...**  
**- La manière qu'elles embrassent lorsqu'on fait quelque chose de bien pour elles.**  
**- La manière qu'elles embrassent lorsqu'on lui dit "je t'aime".**  
**- Sa façon de dire "je t'aime" sans prononcer les mots, juste avec le regard.**  
**- Lorsqu'elles se glissent entre nos bras pour pleurer.**  
**- Lorsqu'on les entend renifler lors d'une séquence triste de film.**  
**- Lorsqu'elles nous frappent avec leur petit poing jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal (à elles).**  
**- Lorsqu'elles disent "tu me manques".**  
**- La manière dont on peut s'ennuyer d'elles.**  
**- Leurs larmes font que l'on veut tout changer dans le monde pour que cela ne les blesse plus.**  
**- Qu'on l'aime, qu'on l'adore, on se dit qu'un jour elle deviendra tout pour soi.**  
**- Lorsqu'on la regarde dans les yeux, on se dit que la propre vie est inévitable sans les battements de son coeur contre le nôtre.**  
**- Lorsqu'on fait des projets d'avenir tous les deux.**  
**- Nous les aimons pour un million de raisons, aucun papier pourrait le justifier.**

Ben, pour le petit cadeau de ma meilleure amie, j'ai pris chacune des phrases (presque toutes, certaines je bloque trop xD) et j'en ai fais une mini (mais mini) histoire ou scène ;) Donc, je vous laisse lire ... (je les ai pas toutes faîtes, mais pourquoi pas un jour, je les posterais si un jour l'inspiration revient ^^)


	2. 1

_**Parce qu'elle sent toujours bon, même si ce n'est que du shampoing.**_

**Du plus loin qu'il se souvient, l'odeur qu'il avait toujours préféré, c'était le parfum de sa mère. Parce qu'il était rassurant quand elle le serait contre elle. Il était sûr d'être en sécurité. Bah ouais, sa mère était près de lui et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être sûr d'être en sécurité. Bah ouais, c'était naïf de sa part, mais pour sa défense, il avait que 4 ans. **

**Depuis le temps à passé, et ouais, il a 29 ans maintenant, et sa mère est morte depuis bien longtemps. Longtemps qu'il n'a plus senti son parfum, longtemps qu'il ne s'est plus senti en sécurité, même si, plutôt crever que de l'admettre devant Samy, bah ouais, foutue fierté.**

**Et puis, il y a presque un an maintenant, Alexia, leur sœur dont ils ignoraient totalement l'existence était arrivé. Avec Cynthia. Cynthia. Au départ il l'avait trouvé, comment dire, totalement frappée, bah ouais, elle parlait tout le temps, était enthousiaste pour des trucs bizarre et elle souriait et rigolait pour un rien. Et elle était hystérique, voire carrément dangereuse quand elle était en colère. **

**Puis, il l'avait trouvé jolie, attirante, sexy, m'enfin bref, vous m'avez compris. Et puis, elle était comme lui. Dans le sens où elle ne cherchait pas le Grand Amour. Elle voulait juste s'éclater, boire, enchaîner les conquêtes d'un soir. Comme lui quoi. **

**Et voilà qu'un soir où Sam et Alexia était partis faire des recherches nocturne à la bibliothèque, et ouais ils étaient comme ça, des petits intellos mais qui devaient quand même crocheter la serrure de la bibliothèque pour rentrer donc bon, enfin bref on s'égare là. Donc un soir où ils étaient juste tout les deux, Dean et Cynthia avaient mis la musique à fond et enchaîner les bières et vodka de leur mini bar, et puis une chose en entraînant une autre, disons que le lendemain, ils s'étaient réveillé dans le même lit, je vous raconterais pas ce qu'ils y ont fait, c'est secret défense et puis vous aurez sûrement deviné. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé par la suite, ils faisaient même comme si de rien n'était, même si Alex essayait de leur faire avouer un truc. **

**Dean se souvenait aussi de quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était … comment ça se dit déjà ? Ah oui A-MOU-REUX, de Cynthia hein ! Ça lui était pas arrivé souvent donc, il était étonné. Il avait ensuite pesé le pour et le contre de lui en parler. Il y avais tellement réfléchis qu'il avait finit par s'endormir. Dommage pour lui, son séjour en Enfer était encore bien frais dans son esprit et il fit un cauchemar. Mais un pire, sinon c'est pas drôle. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant et s'était redressé sur son lit. Il regardait autour de lui en paniquant. En plus, pour augmenter son pourcentage de malchance, il était seul. Enfin il croyait, avant de voir Cynthia venir vers lui. Mais il continuait a regarder tout autour de lui sans voir la jeune femme qui essayait de le calmer. Elle finit d'ailleurs par prendre le visage de Dean entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder. **

**« Oh Dean ! Calme toi ! Je suis là ! » **

**Et elle eut un geste qui l'étonna aussi bien elle que lui, elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle. Et il faudra noté ce jour dans le calendrier comme celui où Dean Winchester se laissa faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que son cœur eut fini de tambouriner aussi fort qu'il avait peur qu'il sorte et il se sépara de Cynthia. **

**« Ouais, merci, mais ça reste entre nous » **

**« Pas un mot aux autres, je sais Dean ! Mais pourquoi tu dis pas aux autres pour tes cauchemars de l'Enfer ? »**

** « Comment ... » **

**« Comment je sais ? Eh je te connais à force ! » **

**« Merci quand même Cynth' et euh, fallait que je te parle d'un truc ... » **

**« Hum ? » **

**Et parce que Dean Winchester n'est pas vraiment doué pour parler, il l'avait attiré à lui et l'avait embrasser. **

**Depuis ce jour, ils sont ensemble. Un beau petit couple. Pas vraiment comme les autres mais bon. Et Dean adore dormir avec Cynthia. Parce que quand elle se blottit contre lui, il peut enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, et bizarrement il se sent nouveau en sécurité, comme quand il était gamin, même si il ne lui dirais jamais, vous aurez deviné, foutue fierté. Et puis surtout, qu'est ce qu'ils sentent bon ses cheveux ! **


	3. 2

► _**Sa tête trouve toujours sa place sur son épaule.**_

**Dean avait remarqué un truc chez Cynthia. Pour poser sa tête, elle préfère les épaules aux oreillers. Il l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué très vite. Genre dès leur deuxième semaine de chasse commune. Sam et lui avait mis un film et s'était chacun assis sur leurs lits respectifs, adossé au mur. Quelques minutes après le début du film, les filles étaient rentrés de course. Bah ouais, elles étaient en manque d'habit, les derniers ayant été complètement défoncer à cause d'un loup-garous. Elles avaient posé leurs affaires et Alex s'était assise à côté de Sam pour pouvoir regarder le film. Cynthia, elle, elle s'était mise à coté de Dean.**  
**Une demi-heure plus tard, Dean avait senti un poids sur son épaule et en tournant légèrement la tête, il avait vu la tête de Cynthia sur son épaule alors que celle-ci continuait de fixer l'écran comme si de rien n'était.**  
**Une autrefois où ils avaient dû rouler un moment et accessoirement relayer Dean qui était fatigué. Pendant que Sam prenait le volant et qu'Alex s'asseyait coté passager, Dean s'était glissé sur la banquette arrière et pour dormir, il décida de faire comme Cynthia, il s'était assis confortablement et avait mit sa tête contre la vitre. Il ferma et les yeux et commença à glisser dans les bras de Morphée quand, encore une fois, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur et vit Cynthia, complètement affalée contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.**

**« Bah quoi, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es 100x plus confortable qu'une vitre ! »**

**Et encore maintenant dès que Cynthia en as l'occasion, sa tête trouve sa place sur l'épaule de Dean.**


	4. 3

_**► Elle a l'air d'un bébé lorsqu'elle dort.**_

**Parce que le contraste de Cynthia endormie & Cynthia réveillé, ça l'avait toujours fait rire, Dean. Cynthia réveillé, c'tait une jeune femme pleine d'énergie, qui parlait parfois pour ne rien dire, parfois souriante et joyeuse et parfois boudeuse et râleuse. Et faut bien l'avouer, énervante, pour ne pas dire « chieuse » comme diraient Alexia et Dean. Et dangereuse, surtout pour celui ou celle qui avait osez-la mettre en colère ! Alors que Cynthia endormie c'était une jeune femme calme, silencieuse. Et même si Dean ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, parce que, c'est de Dean Winchester qu'on parle là, bah il la trouvait adorable. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait exprès de s'endormir après elle et de se réveiller avant elle ? Bah pour l'observer dormir quoi. Parce que même si c'est bizarre venant de lui, il la trouve adorable quand elle dort.  
**


	5. 4

_► **Elle est toujours à l'aise quand elle dort dans ses bras.**_

**Quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, Dean s'étonnait des positions bizarres que pouvait prendre Cynthia, juste pour être dans ses bras.**  
**Genre cette fois dans la voiture en pleine nuit. Alex était au volant, elle venait relayer Dean qui avait besoin de sommeil, Sam lui dormait depuis un moment côté passager. Dean s'installait pour dormir quand la voix de Cynthia, qui dormait mais venait de se réveiller, chuchota « Dean, je peux venir ? » Elle le vit hocher la tête pour répondre. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux, le dos contre la portière. Dean releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que trafiquait encore sa petite amie. Ladite petite amie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean et nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de son petit ami et allongea ses jambes sur la banquette. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. **

**« Quoi ? » questionna Cynthia entre sommeil et réveil. **

**« Toi ! Tu me fais rire ! Me fais pas croire que tu peux dormir comme ça ! » **

**« Tant que je suis dans tes bras, si. » fut la dernière réponse de Cynthia avant qu'elle ne s'endorme complètement.**

**Bah ouais, du moment qu'elle est dans les bras de Dean, elle pourrait dormir n'importe comment**


	6. 5

► **La façon qu'elle embrasse fait que tout va bien dans le monde.**

**Journée de merde. Il venait de passer une journée de merde. Entre Sam de mauvaise humeur, et qui ne se privait pas de le montrer, Alex et sa fâcheuse habitude de foncer sans réfléchir, qui avait encore une fois faillit la tuer, et Cass, cet imbécile d'ange qui au lieu de débarquer comme une fleur au dernier moment ferait mieux d'arriver dix minutes avant. Sans oublier cette goule qui ne voulait pas se laisser attraper, Dean en avait marre. Il n'avais que trois choses en tête, rentrer, se doucher, se coucher. **

**Quand il arrivèrent au motel où il séjournaient, Sam se précipita sous la douche. **

**« **_**Son of a bitch **_**» maugréa Dean**

**« Tu insultes maman là » le réprimanda Alex **

**« Toi si tu veux que Castiel ne t'ai pas sauvée en vain, ferme là ! » **

**Quand Sam finit par sortir de la douche, ce fut Alex qui y courut non sans sourire sadiquement à Dean au passage. **

**« CONNASSE ! » **

**Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand il put enfin aller se doucher, devinez quoi ? Bah ouais, plus d'eau chaude ! **

**« JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE LA PEAU BANDE D'EMMERDEURS ! » hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son frère et sa sœur. **

**Ouais, une journée de merde. **

**Il sortit complètement frigorifié de la salle de bain. Sam et Alex, eux, dormaient déjà profondément. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda si, par hasard, personne n'aurait laissé un message sur son répondeur. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Cynthia arriva. Il raccrocha, **

**« Déjà rentrée ? T'avais dit deux-trois jours ! » **

**« Merci pour l'accueil ! Et oui, c'était plus rapide que prévu ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le lit, près de lui. **

**« Désolé » il lui répondit en la prenant dans ses bras. **

**« Wow t'es glacé ! » s'étonna Cynthia **

**« Faut dire merci aux deux abrutis qui me servent de famille ! » **

**« Oh t'inquiètes, tu sais la chaleur humaine, y'a rien de mieux pour se réchauffer » répondit Cynthia en l'enlaçant. **

**Dean finit par s'allonger et Cynthia se mit sur lui pour l'embrasser. **

**« Sinon, t'a passer une bonne journée » elle lui demanda après l'avoir embrasser. **

**« Moi ? Merveilleuse ! » juste avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. **

**Parce que quand les lèvres de Cynthia sont sur les siennes, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.**


	7. 6

_► **Elle prends beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, mais à la fin on voit que ça en valait la peine. **_

**« Cynth' ! Grouille ! » **

**« CINQ MINUTES ! » **

**Dean souffla bruyamment. Une heure qu'elle lui dit ''Cinq Minutes''. **

**Ce soir, profitant d'une soirée tranquille, Sam et Alexia avait décidé de faire découvrir à Castiel, le bowling. Et Dean et Cynthia voulait profité d'une soirée en amoureux. Resto/Ciné. Enfin, si Cynthia veut bien sortir de la salle de bain.**

**La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, ENFIN … et Dean resta figé en voyant sa petite amie. Robe noir courte, escarpins noires, sa veste en cuir et maquillage parfait et coupe parfaite, si ce serait pas totalement impossible, sa mâchoire serait tomber au sol, mais on est pas dans un dessin animée là. **

**« Wow, t'es, wow ! » il arriva à articuler en la prenant dans ses bras. **

**« Bah tu vois que ça vaut la peine d'attendre ! » elle lui répondit en l'embrassant. **

**Ouais, se dit Dean, ça vaut même plus que la peine d'attendre.**


	8. 7

► _**Parce qu'elle a toujours froid, même s'il fait 30° dehors (pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.) **_

**Automne **

**« J'y vais ! Attendez moi là, si je hurle prenez ça comme un appel au secours ! » ironisa Alex avant de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre, laissant Dean et Cynthia seuls à l'extérieur. **

**« Bon bah, y'a plus qu'à attendre » soupira Dean. **

**Il s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Et Cynthia eut cette soudaine envie de se blottir contre lui mais ils étaient en chasse donc c'était hors de question. Le vent se mit a souffler, froid et Cynthia regretta aussitôt d'être rester en t-shirt et elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, en vain. Dean ouvrit les yeux et vit Cynthia frisonner. **

**« Tu veux ma veste ? » il lui demanda**

**« Merci mais ça ira » elle lui répondit.**

** Il leva les yeux vers le ciel noir et du coin de l'œil, il vit sa petite amie frisonner encore plus. « Ce qu'elle peut être têtu ! » pensa-t-il. Il la regarda quelque seconde avant d'ouvrir les bras et de lui signifier d'approcher d'un signe de tête. Ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Elle se blottit contre lui, nicha son visage dans le cou du chasseur et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre lui. Dean passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra lui aussi contre lui. **

**Hiver **

**Ils rentrèrent d'une promenade qui avait viré en énorme bataille de boule de neige. Alexia et Sam qui avaient attaqués en premier étaient complètement trempés, Cynthia qui avait essayée de contre-attaquer semblait sortir de la douche. Et Dean qui avait rapidement été mis à terre par sa petite sœur était complètement trempé aussi. **

**Castiel apparut au milieu de la pièce et trouva les 4 humains trempés mais riant aux éclats. **

**« Vous vous êtes fait attaqué ? » **

**« T'inquiètes Cass, juste de la neige » lui répondit Sam. **

**« C'est pas pour dire mais moi je vais prendre une bonne douche chaude ! » expliqua Dean en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. **

**« PREM 'S » hurla Alex en courant pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. **

**« TU ME LE PAIERA ALEX ! » **

**« MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME GRAND FRERE ! » **

**Cynthia, elle, se recroquevilla au bout de son lit. **

**« Bah qu'elle se grouille l'autre terreur, je gèle moi ! » maugréa la chasseuse.**

** « Désolé chérie, après elle c'est d'abord moi ! » expliqua Dean. **

**« Mais ! Laisse moi y aller d'abord ! T'es bien moins gelé que moi ! » supplia Cynthia**

**« Bah viens avec moi ! » proposa Dean en souriant. **

**« Eh oh ! On est là nous tu sais ! » ironisa Sam. **

**« On est en couple Samy, trouve toi une meuf au lieu de jouer les rabats-joie » se moqua Dean avant de s'asseoir à coté de sa petite amie**

**Il s'apprêta à l'enlacer **

**« Je te préviens, je suis aussi trempé que toi ! » **

**« M'en fous, j'ai froid ! » répondit Cynthia en se blottissant contre lui. **

**Alex finit par sortir de la salle de bain et s'écroula sur son lit. Dean se leva pour y aller mais Cynthia le retint par le bras **

**« Toujours Ok pour une douche à deux ? » elle lui demanda .**

** « NON ! » hurlèrent Sam et Alexia. **

**« Désolé Cynth', le peuple à parler » répondit Dean en partant et puis il se retourna nouveau vers sa petite amie « Mais attends, j'obéis jamais au peuple moi,viens ! » **

**Cynthia se leva en souriant et ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain. Sam se tourna vers sa sœur ;**

**« Une ballade ça te dit ? » **

**« Ouais, vite » répondit Alex en courant à l'extérieur. **

**Printemps **

**J'ai honte, il n'y en a pas :P**__

**Été **

_**« OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE FENÊTRE OU JE T'ÉTRANGLE PAR DESSUS LE SIÈGE ! » **_**hurla Alex. **

**« T'es sûr que t'y arrivera avec tes petits bras sœurette ? » se moqua Sam de la place du conducteur. **

**« Cass' par pitié, tue le ! » supplia la cadette des Winchester. **

**L'ange qui était à coté de Sam se tourna vers l'arrière, **

**« Ce serait monstrueux de tuer Sam » il lui répondit . **

**« Et lui je vais le tuer avec » maugréa Alex. **

**« Je te trouve bien hargneuse toi aujourd'hui ! » constata Cynthia assise à coté de sa meilleure amie **

**« J'AI CHAUD MERDE ! C'EST PLUS UNE VOITURE MAIS UN FOUR! Et quand j'ai chaud je suis de mauvaise humeur ! » expliqua Alex **

**« On n'avais pas remarqué tiens. » railla Dean assis de l'autre coté de Cynthia**

**« Toi essaie même pas de faire de l'humour ou je te balance de la voiture ! Ça ferait déjà un peu plus de place pour de l'air ! » menaça Alex **

**« Et toi balance le de la voiture et je te jure que tu pourras croire en Dieu parce que tu pourras lui serrer la main ! » menaça à son tour Cynthia, elle vit Castiel la regarder dans le rétro « Pardon Cass. » **

**« Sam ? » demanda doucement Alex**

**« Oui petite sœur ? » **

**« Aurais tu l'amabilité, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, d'ouvrir la fenêtre s'il te plaît ? » elle lui demanda avec des yeux de cocker**

**« Tu le demande si gentiment, comment refuser ? » ironisa Sam en ouvrant la fenêtre. **

**Enfin un peu d'air, parce que avec les 35 degré à l'ombre de cette journée, dans la voiture, il faisait chaud. Alex profita de l'air qui venait de la fenêtre en se penchant en avant. Cynthia, elle, avait une idée derrière la tête mais hésitait pas mal … et puis merde, elle prit le bras de Dean et le passa autour de ses épaules et se blottit contre lui. Dean la regarda, étonné. **

**« Quoi ? J'avais froid ! » et il rigola, elle était pas possible c'te fille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.**


	9. 8

_**► Lorsqu'il l'entends renifler lors d'une séquence triste de film.**_

**« Tout mais pas ça Cynthia ! S'il te plaît, ais pitié de ta pauvre meilleure amie ! » supplia Alex**

**« Non, on met ce film-là, à point c'est tout ! Et essaie pas de me dissuader, je suis aussi têtu que toi ! » répondit Cynthia **

**« Plus à mon avis » maugréa Alex à voix basse. **

**Dean entra dans la chambre. **

**« Dean, on hésite entre deux films, tu peux nous donner ton avis ? » lui demanda Alex. **

**« Je suis du coté de Cynthia moi. » il répondit en souriant vers sa petite amie. **

**« Ok, ce sera donc Titanic ! » s'écria Cynthia, tout sourire. **

**« Elle me fait marcher là ! Dis moi qu'elle plaisante ! » supplia Dean en regardant sa sœur. **

**« Non, mais ça t'apprendra à ne pas soutenir ta pauvre sœur ! Na ! » le nargua Alex en s'installant sur un des lits. **

**« Et vous allez pleurer à la fin ? » questionna Dean**

**« Je pense pas, je l'ai vu des centaines de fois à cause de Cynthia, je suis immuniser » répondit sa sœur**

**« Et moi je suis pas du genre à pleurer pour un film, aussi triste soit-il » répondit à son tour Cynthia. **

**Dean imita sa sœur en s'asseyant sur le lit d'à coté. Cynthia mis le film et rejoignit son petit ami. **

**« Et je vous préviens les amoureux! Je tiens pas la chandelle hein ! » prévint Alex**

**« T'a cas appeler ton petit ange, tu serais moins seule » plaisanta Dean**

**Alex lui répondit en lui tirant la langue**

** « Très mature comme comportement Alexia » railla Dean en se tournant vers la télé.**

**« C'est Dean Winchester qui dit ça ? » ironisa Alex**

**« La ferme ! J'essaie de suivre le film » la fit taire Dean. **

**« Encore heureux que Leonardo est beau, c'est le seul point positif du film ! » railla Alex**

** « Roooh, le film est génial Aly ! C'est toi qu'à pas de goût ! Quoique t'a pas tord, il est beau. » répondit Cynthia**

**« Fais comme si j'étais pas là surtout » railla Dean en regardant sa petite amie. **

**« Roooh ça va, je rigole ! » lui dit Cynthia avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et elle se re-concentra sur le film. **

**Alex entendit son frère murmurer un « Je suis bien plus beau que ce mec ! » et elle rigola. **

**Vers la fin du film, Dean se tourna vers sa sœur et vit une larme sur sa joue. **

**« Bah alors sœurette, on pleure ? Tu veux que j'appelle Cass pour qu'il te fasse un câlin ?! » plaisanta-t-il. **

**« La ferme ! » lui répondit sèchement sa sœur. **

**Il se retourna de nouveau vers le film et essaya de suivre quand il entendit sa petite amie renifler discrètement. **

**« Non, tu pleures ? » il lui demanda**

**« Non … j'ai une poussière dans l'œil ! » répondit Cynthia en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux. **

**« A d'autre ! Viens là ... » lui dit Dean en passant un bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui. **

**« Et bah voilà...commença Alex, Je tiens la chandelle ! » **


	10. 9

_**Lorsqu'elle dit « Tu m'énerves, j'en ai marre » et qu'une heure plus tard, il sait très bien que …**_

**Quand Dean et Castiel rentrèrent du bar, Dean pensait trouver les filles endormies mais elles regardaient encore la télé. **

**« Pas sommeil les filles ? » leur demanda Dean**

**« Bof, et vous, vous étiez où ? » voulut savoir Alex **

**« Dans un lieu de perversion » répondit Castiel en fixant le mur d'en face, l'air honteux. **

**Alex éclata de rire, jusqu'à en tomber de son lit. Cynthia, elle, regardait Dean. Il la vit le fixer et perdit son sourire **

**« Quoi ? » **

**« T'es entrain de me dire que t'étais avec des prostitués ?! » **

**« Ouais mais, euh ...pas pour moi, pour Cass ! » se justifia Dean. **

**Alex qui sentait que ça allait partir en live se redressa pour pouvoir observer par dessus le lit. **

**« J'en ai rien a faire ! T'y étais aussi ! Ça revient au même ! » s'énerva la blonde. **

**Dean alla vers elle**

**« Cynth', je te jure que ... » **

**« Dégage, tu m'énerves, j'en ai marre ! Viens même plus me parler ! » **

**Elle se leva et sortit dehors en claquant la porte. **

**« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Dean vers sa sœur**

**« C'est Cynthia, que veux-tu ! Et puis elle t'aime alors ce genre de truc la met hors d'elle ! » lui répondit sa petite sœur. **

**Dean s'allongea sur le lit qu'occupait Cynthia il y a quelques secondes et regarda la télé avec sa sœur, en attendant que Cynthia se calme, parce qu'il la connaissais, elle se calmait toujours. Mais valait mieux la laisser se calmer toute seule, être avec elle dans ses moments pouvait être dangereux.**

**Une heure plus tard, quand Cynthia revint de sa promenade nocturne, Dean et Alexia dormait. Enfin, en avait l'air en tout cas. Elle se mit en pyjama, enfin ce qui lui servait de pyjama et s'allongea sur le lit à coté de Dean. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de se blottir contre lui. Et Dean passa un bras autour d'elle parce qu'il ne dormait pas. **

**« Plus fâché ? Ou je dois vite m'enfuir avant de recevoir un truc en pleine tronche ? » il lui demanda. **

**« Non plus fâchée ! » elle lui répondit avant de l'embrasser. **

**« Mais refait ça et tu t'en sortiras pas aussi bien ! » **

**« Compris chef ! » plaisanta-t-il en penchant la tête pour embrasser sa petite amie.**


	11. 10

Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie qui a choisi le nom de son meilleur ami. Non ce n'est pas un hasard, elle est fan de Justin Bieber .

* * *

_**Lorsqu'elle se glisse entre ses bras pour pleurer.**_

**Sam, Alex, Dean et Cynthia était assis sur les lits, à manger et rigoler ensemble. Une de ses soirées tranquilles si rare. Alex était entrain de raconter une blague quand le portable de Cynthia sonna. Elle s'éloigna pour décrocher pendant que les autres rigolaient de la blague de la cadette des Winchester. Les autres se calmèrent pour la laisser entendre. Dean et Alex la regardaient et en moins d'une seconde, la virent perdre son sourire et avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle raccrocha et balança son portable contre le mur le plus proche. Alex se précipita vers sa meilleure amie **

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » **

**« Tu te rappelle de Justin ? Tu sais je t'avais parler de lui ! » **

**« Ouais ton meilleur ami avant que tu ne te lance dans la chasse, qu'est qui lui arrive ?! »**

** « Il, ...il est mort » et elle fondit en larmes. **

**Alex voulut la serrer dans ses bras mais Cynthia se recula et sortit pour rester un peu seule. Alex retourna voir les autres.**

** « Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » demanda subitement Dean**

**« Son meilleur ami d'enfance est mort. » **

**« Je vais la voir ! » **

**« Laisse Dean, elle voudra rester seule ! »**

** « Je perd rien à essayer » lui répondit il. **

**Il sortit et trouva Cynthia adosser à la voiture, en pleurs. **

**« Eh Cynth', ça va ? »**

** « Ça en as l'air ?! » elle répondit sèchement. **

**« Pardon, non ça a pas l'air d'aller. » **

**Dean s'adossa à la voiture, à coté d'elle et resta là, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il la regarda alors qu'elle fixait le vide devant elle. **

**« Tu comptes rester longtemps ? » **

**« Jusqu'à ce que tu rentres. » **

**Elle le regarda et finit par aller se blottir contre lui et pleura sur son épaule. Dean hésita quelques seconde à peine avant de l'enlacer et de la serrer fort contre lui.**


	12. 11

_**► La manière qu'elle a de bien porter ses vêtements …**_

**Dean trouvait Cynthia jolie, quoi qu'elle portait. Que ce soit un jean et un de ses pull, un short et un de ses débardeurs. Ou même son jogging qu'elle mettait les jours où ils étaient obligé de partir en vitesse avec son sweat-shirt assortis. Et même le matin avec son pyjama et ses cheveux complètement en bataille qui lui valait le surnom de « La fiancée de Frankenstein » d'Alex. **

_**…et ceux de Dean**_

**Quand Cynthia se leva, elle remarqua qu'elle était la dernière debout. Sam était sur son ordi à faire des recherches, Dean devait être dans la salle de bain et Alex était à la table, une canette de _Redbull_ devant elle, l'air encore bien dans les vapes. Elle se leva et alla s'installer en face de sa meilleure amie **

**« Déjà entrain de te droguer à la caféine miss? » demanda Cynthia **

**« Ouais. » fut la seule réponse d'Alex qui plongea sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. **

**Elle releva juste la tête et fixa Cynthia **

**« Jolie chemise, je l'ai déjà quelque part non ? » **

**Cynthia baissa ses yeux vers la chemise de mec qu'elle portait par dessus son short et releva le regard en souriant timidement à Alex. **

**« Attends que je réfléchisse, où j'ai vu cette chemise ? » demanda Alex plus à elle-même qu'aux autres. **

**Dean sortit de la salle de bain habillé et les cheveux encore mouillés, les yeux d'Alex firent la navette entre Dean et Cynthia, enfin plutôt vers la chemise que portait celle-ci. **

**« Aaaaah, ça y est j'ai trouvé ! » marmonna la cadette des Winchester. **

**Dean alla embrasser sa petite amie pour lui dire bonjour, **

**« Elle te va bien cette tenue Cynth' » il lui fit remarquer en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **

**« Tu lui passe tes fringues maintenant ? » railla Alex **

**« Oui, et alors ? » questionna Dean**

**« Non, je demandais seulement. » **

**Dean regarda sa petite amie et se dit que cette tenue lui allait mieux que le reste. Et puis ça montrait qu'elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il sourit en allant vers le mini-bar. **

**« Et je dois m'attendre à voir Dean débarquer avec une de tes robes et tes escarpins c'est ça ? » railla encore une fois Alex.**


	13. 12

_** Lorsqu'elle sourit.**_

**Cynthia est difficile à supporter des fois. Ok, quasiment tout le temps. Elle râle souvent pour un rien, s'emporte pour un rien. Elle peut vous sourire et la seconde d'après vous hurler dessus sans que vous n'ayez compris pourquoi.**

**Le matin elle peut être de bonne humeur au saut du lit et vouloir que vous le soyez aussi en vous baratinant toutes les merveilles du monde alors que vous ne désirez que le silence le temps d'émerger correctement, comme elle peut être de mauvaise humeur et vous faire regretter d'être debout. Elle est jalouse aussi, voire carrément possessive et Dean se demande des fois si elle a un radar à fille. Dès qu'une fille l'approche de trop près, Cynthia est dans les parages et la remballe. Chose à laquelle Dean n'est pas habitué, bah ouais, ses anciennes « copines » ne duraient que le temps d'une nuit.**

**Elle s'énerve aussi souvent contre lui, pas longtemps bien sûr mais quand même. Alex et Sam y sont habitués maintenant, ils se disputent le matin, se font la gueule toute l'après-midi et se réconcilient de nouveau le soir. Suffit que Dean s'excuse ou que Cynthia lui sourit timidement. Parce que même si par moments, Cynthia la gonfle mais alors, sérieusement, il retournerait ciel et terre, et irait au bout du monde juste pour qu'elle lui sourit.**


	14. 13

_**Sa manière de l'embrasser quand il fait quelque chose de bien pour elle.**_

**« C'est pas bientôt finit là ?! » se dit encore Cynthia, assise sur le canapé au milieu de la chambre du motel. **

**Encore un éclair et encore du tonnerre qui l'a fait sursauter. Elle avait toujours eu une peur panique des orages. Mais personne ne le savait, pas même Alex. Elle ne lui avais jamais dit, parce que Cynthia connaissait sa meilleure amie et sa manie de se moquer des autres pour ce genre de truc. Alors lui dire que elle, Cynthia, qui tuait tout les jours des démons, des esprits et tout le tralala, avait peur d'un vulgaire petit orage, même pas en rêve. Alors quand il y avait un orage, elle faisait toujours pareil, elle attendait qu'Alex s'endorme et elle allait attendre sur le canapé ou sur son lit recroquevillé sur elle-même que l'orage passe. Des fois juste une heure ou des fois carrément toute la nuit. Sauf que là, il n'y avait pas qu'Alex. Elle avait du attendre que Dean et Sam s'endorment aussi. Et maintenant elle est comme une conne sur le canapé à attendre que cet enfoiré d'orage veuille enfin s'arrêter alors que les autres dorment tranquillement. Encore un coup de tonnerre et elle sursaute encore. Le pire c'est qu'elle peut être la fille la plus fatigué au monde, pendant un orage elle ne s'endormirait pas ! Elle entends quelqu'un se lever et elle cherche vite un truc à faire, histoire d'avoir une excuse. Elle attrape son portable et fais semblant de fouiller dedans. Une main se pose sur son épaule et elle sursaute. **

**« Cynth ? C'est moi » **

**« Putain Dean, tu te la joue à la Castiel ou quoi ? » **

**Un éclair, du tonnerre et elle sursaute encore. **

**« Ça va ? » s'inquiète Dean**

**« Ouais ouais, t'inquiètes ! » elle lui répond avec un sourire forcé.**

** Il s'assied à coté d'elle. **

**« Pourquoi tu viens pas te coucher ? » **

**« Bah, euh, j'ai pas sommeil ! » elle lui répond juste avant de, comme par hasard, bailler. **

**Dean la regarde l'air de dire « Te fous pas de moi »**

**« Non mais c'est vrai ! J'ai pas sommeil ! Va te recoucher ! » **

**Le tonnerre gronde de nouveau et elle sursaute devant Dean qui la regarde étonné. Elle se baisse et prends sa tête entre ses mains. **

**« Orage de merde! » elle râle. **

**« T'a peur de l'orage, c'est ça ? » lui demande Dean. **

**« Non. »**

** Dean la regarde de nouveau avec son air de « Te fous pas de ma gueule » **

**« ...Bon OK ! J'ai peur de l'orage, vas-y, fous toi de ma gueule ! » **

**Dean esquisse un sourire moqueur mais arrête tout de suite. **

**« Je me moquerais pas, t'inquiètes pas ! »**

**« Alex et Sam se retiendrait pas ! » **

**« Ouais mais pas moi ! » **

**« Merci. » **

**Elle sursauta de nouveau à un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Dean ouvrit ses bras et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle n'hésita pas et alla se blottir contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. **

**« Merci. Mais t'es pas obligé de resté jusqu'à ce que l'orage passe. » **

**« Ça me dérange pas Cynthia »**

** « Ouais, merci. » **

**Ils restèrent une bonne heure comme ça et l'orage finit par passer. Cynthia s'éloigna de Dean et se leva.**

** « Bon, maintenant on peut aller dormir » **

**« Je te suis ! » lui répondit Dean en se levant. **

**« Eh, Dean ? » **

**« Ouais ? » **

**« Merci encore, et s'il te plaît, pas un mot aux deux moqueurs ! » **

**« Pas de soucis. » Dean alla vers le lit mais Cynthia lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il se retourne **

**« Oui ? » **

**« Laisse moi te remercier comme il faut au moins ! » **

**« Je suis pas contre ! » dit Dean en souriant. **

**Cynthia s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement puis elle se recula en souriant. **

**« Wow, si tu m'embrasse comme ça à chaque fois je crois que je vais voir avec Castiel si il peut pas provoquer un orage tout les soirs ! » **

**« Eh oh ! Exagère pas quand même hein ! » ils rigolèrent avant d'aller se coucher.**


	15. 14

_**Lorsqu'elle lui dit 'tu me manques'. **_

**Sam et Cynthia étaient partis résoudre une affaire de loup-garou à Kansas City dans le Missouri alors que Dean et Alex était à 6h de là, à Burnsville dans le Minnesota où Bobby les avaient envoyé « nettoyer » un nid de vampire. Ils devaient se rejoindre chez Bobby à la fin de la semaine, ou plus tard si l'affaire sur laquelle ils étaient s'éternisait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, Cynthia passa un coup de fil à Alex pour prendre des nouvelles mais c'est Dean qui répondit **

**« Vous êtes bien sur le portable de ma sœur mais elle est dans la salle de bain ... » **

**« Dean, c'est moi ! » **

**« Je sais, je sais lire un nom sur un portable. Bref, ça va vous ? » **

**« Sam va me tuer avec tout ces bouquins mais ouais, on sait qui c'est et ont va en finir avec lui ce soir et vous ? » **

**« On a trouvé le nid, on s'en occupe demain aussi. Ils sont même pas une dizaine donc ça devrait pas poser de problème. » **

**« Alex te rend pas trop fou ? » **

**« Ça va, elle a juste failli se faire tuer hier soir parce qu'elle a voulu attaquer en pleine nuit mais rien de grave. »**

** « Ouais, Alex quoi. » **

**« Ouais, Alex. Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ? » **

**« Nop et toi ? » **

**« Non plus. Je vais devoir te laisser, Alex sort de la salle de bain, elle va vouloir te parler, à samedi Cynth' ! » **

**« Ouais, salut … Dean ? » **

**« Oui ? »**

** « Tu me manques. » **

**« Toi aussi tu me manques ! » **

**Cynthia entendit alors la voix de sa meilleure amie hurler un « C'est miiiiiiignon, bon passe moi le téléphone ! Hey Cynth' ! Ça va ? »**

** « Oui et toi ? » **

**« Ça va, Dean va mieux que moi mais oui, ça va ! » **

**« Comment ça ? » **

**« Tu le verrais là, il sourit comme si il venait de voir une montagne de hamburger ! » **

**Cynthia sourit et entendit Dean hurler un « Je t'emmerde ! » **


	16. 15

**Helloooow :D Eh ouais, en voilà un autre :D Mon inspiration revient \o/ et je vais pouvoir continuer "Tout a un commencement" :D Bref, je vais vous laisser lire peut-être mais avant petite précision, celui-là est spécial parce que de premièrement, il se passe fin saison 2 et deuxièmement Dean et Cynthia ne sont pas encore ensemble :) Voilà :)**

* * *

_**► Lorsqu'elle le frappe avec ses poings jusqu'à ce que ça lui fasse mal (à elle).**_

**- Attends là. Tu as quoi ?**

**- M'oblige pas à le répéter Cynthia. Tu as bien très bien compris.**

**- J'espérais justement avoir mal entendu. Dean, je sais que tu ferais tout pour Sam mais vendre ton âme pour le ressu...**

**- Tu aurais quoi à ma place Cynth hein ? Si ça aurait Alex qui mourrait, t'aurais fait quoi ?**

**- Joue pas à ça Dean ! Tu sais très bien que j'aurais fais pareil.**

**- T'a rien à me dire alors. **

**- Mais je le ferais quand même ! T'es qu'un abruti ! T'as au moins pensé à ce que va en penser Sam quand tu va lui dire ?!**

**Dean tourna juste la tête vers elle mais rien qu'en le regardant Cynthia compris que le dire à Sam n'était pas dans ses idées.**

**- Parce qu'en plus tu compte pas le lui dire ?!**

**- Pas tout de suite non. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs ! C'est à moi de lui dire ! Mais on va d'abord se concentrer sur comment tuer Azazel.**

**- Oh bah oui, c'est sûr que je serais concentré en sachant que tu va mourir dans 10 ans tiens ! Railla Cynthia**

**- Pas vraiment 10 ans Cynth...**

**- T'es arrivé à négocier plus ? 15 ans ?**

**- Non Cynth', je …**

**- 20 ans ?**

**- Cynthia ? **

**- J'aime pas quand tu dis mon prénom avec ce ton là, et encore moins quand tu rajoutes ton air désolé … bon, quoi ?**

**-J'ai moins de 10 ans.**

**- Combien ?! Dis moi combien ! 5 ans ? **

**- 1 an. **

**Cynthia ne réagit pas tout de suite. Dean la regarda sans rien dire pour lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis elle se précipita vers lui. Il écarta les bras en croyant qu'elle allait se jeter dans ses bras mais arrivé près de lui, elle se mit à le frapper au torse avec ses poings.**

**- Crétin ! Abruti ! T'es qu'un pauvre con ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!**

**Il ne lui répondit pas, la laissant sortir toute sa colère même si elle le faisait en le frappant. Elle avait de la force pour une fille mais il avait connu bien pire. Elle continuait à le frapper, ponctuant chaque coup d'une insulte à son égard. Elle finit par s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes et grimaça en massant ses poings. Dean eut un sourire moqueur en comprenant qu'elle ne s'était arrêtée que parce qu'elle s'était fait mal. Elle releva son visage larmoyant vers lui et sentit une nouvelle vague de rage en voyant qu'il avait l'air de prendre toute cette histoire à la légère. Elle recommença à le frapper, pleurant pour de bon cette fois.**

**- Arrête de rire crétin ! Y'a vraiment rien de drôle !**

**Mais cette fois il ne se laissa pas faire et lui attrapa les poignets.**

**- T'es vraiment un abruti ! Tu le sais ça ? Non mais franchement, 1 an ?! Et lâche moi bordel ! Il te reste juste un an putain !**

**- Moins si tu continue à me frapper comme ça ! Calme toi !**

**- Me calmer ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ? **

**Mais cette fois quand il lui lâcha les mains, elle ne s'en servit pas pour le frapper mais pour le serrer contre elle. Il finit lui aussi par passer ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui pendant qu'elle pleurait, la tête dans son cou. **

**- Et ben, calme toi. Arrête ma belle, je vais pas te manquer tant que ça, si ?**

**Il entendit à peine le « si » qu'elle lui répondit.**

**- Pourquoi je te manquerais tant que ça ?**

**- Imbécile. **

**Il eut un sourire avant de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle aussi lui manquerait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se passer de sa Cynthia. Amoureux ? Non. Il l'aimait juste plus que les autres filles, c'est tout. Dean Winchester ne peut pas être amoureux voyons.**

**Quant à elle, Cynthia se calmait un peu. « Pourquoi je te manquerais tant que ça ? » lui avait-il demandé. Oh elle savait très bien pourquoi. Elle avait juste répondu « Imbécile » à voix haute pour éviter de dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment « Bah parce que la grande idiote que je suis est tombé amoureuse de toi, crétin ! »**

* * *

**Eh bien, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :D Sur ce, à plus tout le monde :D *coeur***


	17. HS True Love

___**Coucou tout le monde :D **_**Je passe en coup de vent pour posté _ça_. Ca ? Oh, un petit truc écrit à 2h30 du matin, une de ses nuits où le sommeil voulait pas de moi. C'était censé être une songfic mais vu comme ça s'est fini, on va dire que c'est un one-shot inspirée d'une chanson x) **

**La chanson c'est _True Love _de la merveilleuse _Pink_. Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai entendu cette chanson, j'étais genre _"Wow, elle est trop bien_" Puis la deuxième fois, j'ai écouté les paroles et dans ma tête ça à fait "_Putain, c'est trop Dean & Cynthia_" (oui, je ne suis pas seule dans ma tête et ?)  
**

**'fin bref, j'en suis pas super contente mais je l'ai fait pour ma meilleure amie (c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je le poste que maintenant, je voulais d'abord l'avis de ma meilleure amie :D) et je le poste là parce que je le voyais pas trop dans "Fragment of life" ;) et puis, ça fait genre une petite page de pub avant le reste ;) **

**Je vous emmerde pas plus, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**_

___**Parfois je déteste, toutes ces idioties que tu racontes.**_

_**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**_

___**Parfois je veux t'en foutre une en pleine face.**_

Y'a des jours comme ça où, même si elle l'aime plus que tout, Cynthia à bien envie que Dean se la ferme. Qu'il arrête de dire des conneries. Ce mec est intelligent mais des fois, on pourrait en douter. C'est dans ses jours là aussi qu'elle trouve qu'il mériterait une bonne claque. Que ce soit quand il se lamente sur son sort, culpabilise pour un rien, quand il manque de tact envers elle ou les autres, ou quand il a ses idées suicidaires débiles et qu'il pense que tout est de sa faute.

_**There's no one quite like you**_

___**Il n'y a personne comme toi**_

_**You push all my buttons down**_

___**Tu me rends hors de contrôle**_

Dean est unique dans son genre. Encore heureux, un seul comme lui suffit déjà à la mettre dans tout ses états. C'est dingue la capacité qu'à ce type à pouvoir lui faire changer d'émotions en une demie fraction de secondes. Il est capable de la faire rire un instant et lui donner des envies de meurtres la seconde qui suit.

_**I know life would suck without you**_

___**Mais je sais que la vie craindrait sans toi**_

Malheureusement pour elle (et heureusement pour lui?), elle s'est rapidement rendu compte que, sans lui, c'est pas pareil. La vie n'est pas pareil_**. **_

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

___**Au même moment, je veux te faire un câlin,**_

_**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_

___**Je veux serrer mes mains autour de ton cou **_

Et Dean ne s'est jamais rendu compte ô combien son comportement avait failli lui coûter la vie plus d'une fois. Le nombre de fois où Alex ou Sam avait du intervenir avant que Cynthia ne l'étrangle de ses propres main. Oui cette capacité à la faire changer d'humeur en moins d'une seconde à bien failli le tuer.

_**You're an asshole but I love you**_

___**T'es un trou duc, mais je t'aime**_

Cynthia a beau le dire elle-même plusieurs fois, à le penser par moment. Elle n'y peut rien. Dean est un abruti, elle ne le niera pas, mais bon, elle est amoureuse. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle arrive à lui pardonner tout le temps. Ou presque.

_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

___**Et tu me rends si folle que je me demande**_

_**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**_

___**Pourquoi je reste ici, et où est-ce que je pourrais aller**_

Dean la rend folle. Et pas seulement de façon positive. Des fois elle se dit qu'elle aurait du lui dire d'aller se faire foutre depuis longtemps, qu'elle aurait déjà du se casser, mais pour aller où ?

_**You're the only love I've ever known**_

___**Tu es le seul amour que je n'ai jamais connu**_

Après tout, il était son premier copain. Du moins, avec qui elle est resté plus de quelques jours, le seul dont elle soit vraiment tomber amoureuse en fait.

_**But I hate you, I really hate you,**_

___**Mais je te déteste, je te déteste vraiment,**_

_**So much, I think it must be**_

___**tellement que ça doit être le**_

Et par moment, elle le hait. Elle le hait tellement mais elle reste.

_**True love, true love**_

___**Véritable amour, véritable amour,**_

_**It must be true love**_

___**Ça doit être le véritable amour**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

___**Rien d'autre ne peut briser le coeur comme**_

_**True love, true love,**_

___**le véritable amour, véritable amour**_

Elle reste parce qu'elle se dit que ça doit être ça, d'aimer vraiment. Ça a ses hauts et ses bas. Bon, avec Dean il y a plus souvent des bas que des haut et alors ? C'est sûrement ça qui rends les "hauts" si bien. Ça doit vraiment être de l'amour parce que rien d'autre n'arrive à lui faire mal et à la rendre heureuse en même temps.

_**It must be true love**_

___**Ça doit être le véritable amour**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you**_

___**Personne d'autre ne peut briser mon coeur comme tu le fais**_

Ouais, elle doit vraiment être amoureuse, parce que du plus loin dont elle se souvienne, à part Dean, personne n'arrive à la mettre autant en rogne et à parfois briser son cœur.

_**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings**_

___**Juste une fois essaye de réfléchir au sentiment que j'ai pour toi**_

_**Just once please try not to be so mean**_

___**Juste une fois essaye de ne pas être si méchant!**_

Parfois, elle aimerait qu'il branche son cerveau, plus de quelques minutes. Qu'il voit comment elle l'aime, ce qu'elle ressent. Que pour une fois, il se comporte comme un petit ami normal. Qu'il se laisse être « amoureux » quoi. Bien-sûr qu'il l'aimait aussi mais bon, il reste Dean Winchester.

_**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**_

___**Répète après moi R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**_

_**Come on I'll say it slowly**_

___**Aller répète le doucement (romance)**_

_**You can do it babe**_

___**Tu peux le faire chéri.**_

Qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie, il fasse quelque chose de romantique quoi. Elle lui demande pas la lune, c'est pas comme si elle lui demandait d'être le prince charmant à ce qu'elle sache. Parce que si il existait le contraire de « Prince Charmant » ce serait sûrement « Dean Winchester » mais elle lui en demande pas tant.

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

___**Au même moment, je veux te faire un câlin,**_

_**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_

___**Je veux serrer mes mains autour de ton cou**_

Elle l'aime c'est vrai, mais des fois, elle le tuerait si elle pouvait.

_**You're an asshole but I love you**_

___**T'es un trou duc, mais je t'aime**_

Ouais, Dean est un abruti fini, mais elle en est quand même tomber follement amoureuse.

_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

___**Et tu me rends si folle que je me demande**_

_**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**_

___**Pourquoi je reste ici, et où est-ce que je pourrais aller**_

Le nombre de fois où elle a eu envie de partir, de laisser tomber parce qu'il n'est pas possible, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait parce qu'il lui reste un peu d'espoir quand même.

_**You're the only love I've ever known**_

___**Tu es le seul amour que je n'ai jamais connu**_

Et puis c'est le seul type qu'elle a été capable d'aimer et qui, même s'il ne le lui montre pas souvent, l'aime aussi.

_**But I hate you, I really hate you,**_

___**Mais je te déteste, je te déteste vraiment,**_

_**So much, I think it must be**_

___**tellement que ça doit être le**_

_**True love, true love**_

___**Véritable amour, véritable amour,**_

« Je le hais », c'est un peu ce qu'elle se dit à chaque dispute, qui ne sont pas si rare que ça. Et combien elle le hait tout en l'aimant quand même. « T'es tombé bien bas ma vieille » elle entends souvent sa conscience lui dire ça.

_**It must be true love**_

___**Ça doit être le véritable amour**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

___**Rien d'autre ne peut briser le coeur comme**_

_**True love, true love,**_

___**le véritable amour, véritable amour**_

Tomber, c'est bien le mot. Tomber amoureuse. Et elle se dit qu'elle doit vraiment l'aimer parce que c'est bien le seul mec qui reste en vie même après toutes les conneries qu'il a dit ou fait.

_**It must be true love**_

___**Ça doit être le véritable amour**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you**_

___**Personne d'autre ne peut briser mon coeur comme tu le fais**_

Et des fois quand elle et Alex regarde des films à la télé quand les mecs sont pas là et qu'elles tombent sur les films où les couples ne se disputent presque pas et sont dans leur bulle genre « tout est beau et rose » elle se dit qu'ils ne s'aiment pas vraiment, parce qu'aimer pour de vrai, c'est loin d'être tout beau tout rose.

_**Why do you rub me off the wrong way?**_

___**Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pousses sur le mauvais chemin ?**_

_**Why do you say the things that you say?**_

___**Pourquoi dit tu les choses que tu dis ?**_

Parfois elle se demande aussi pourquoi elle continue de le suivre. Ou s'il se rend compte des conneries qui peuvent sortir de sa bouche, et pourquoi il les dit. Il ne s'en rend pas compte ? Que ça fait mal parfois ? Quand il leur sort tout d'un coup que de toute façon, il a pas envie de continuer à vivre et que mieux vaux lui qu'eux. Quand il dit que Sam mérite plus de vivre que lui parce qu'il n'a personne. Non, il ne se rend surement pas compte que ça lui fait mal à elle.

_**Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be**_

___**Parfois je me demande comment on a put se mettre ensemble**_

_**But without you I'm incomplete**_

___**mais sans toi je reste incomplète.**_

C'est souvent après une dispute qu'elle se demande comment ils ont pu se mettre ensemble, et le rester après toutes ses années. Et puis, c'est quand elle est sans lui qu'elle trouve sa réponse. Sans lui, elle n'est pas la même. Et elle espère un peu qu'il pense la même chose d'elle.

_**I thinks it must be **_

___**Je pense que ça doit être**_

_**True love, true love**_

___**Véritable amour, véritable amour,**_

Une fois, Alex lui a demandé comment elle faisait. « Non sérieusement Cynth', comment tu fais pour pas l'assommer à coup de pelle et le foutre six pieds sous terre, ce serait pas mon frère, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais fait moi ».

_**It must be true love**_

___**Ça doit être le véritable amour**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

___**Rien d'autre ne peut briser le coeur comme**_

_**True love, true love,**_

___**le véritable amour, véritable amour**_

« Parce qu'avec le nombre de fois où il t'as fait presque pleurer et te mettre dans un de ses états, je me demande encore comment tu fais. » Et la Cynthia se dit, « tu comprendra un jour Alex, quand tu seras vraiment amoureuse. ».

_**It must be true love**_

___**Ça doit être le véritable amour**_

_**No one else ca**__**n break **__**my hear**__**t like ...**__**  
**_

- Eh oh ! Cynthia ? Tu m'écoute ?

La blonde se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui semblait attendre qu'elle lui donne son attention.

- Uhm ? Quoi ? Tu me parlais ?

- Ouais ça doit bien faire 5 minutes que je t'explique l'affaire sur laquelle on est mais tu m'avais l'air vachement absorbée par la radio !

- C'était Pink.

- Et ?

- J'adore Pink, excuse moi.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur la route alors qu'Alex regardait Dieu sait quoi sur son portable.

- Alex ?

- Oui ?

- T'es prié de remettre la musique, merci.

___**THE END**_

* * *

**Bon, je sais que j'ai déjà fait mieux mais c'est la première fois que je testais la songfic ;) et sérieusement, autant y'en a qui en font des magnifiques, autant la mienne est pas top ;) Mais fallait que je me sorte ça de la tête x) Et inutile de préciser que c'est bien la dernière fois que j'en écris une. Oui, je sais que c'est merdique et qu'on dirait que Dean en a rien à foutre de Cynthia mais bon, je devais me sortir ça de la tête ça allait plus le faire x) **

**Donnez moi votre avis ;) et merci d'avoir lu :)**

**A bientôt :D *cœurs***


End file.
